Amazing
by kitachiuchiha9573
Summary: His hands travelled down to her stomach and Sakura shivered as his warm hands brushed down her sides. His voice was gentle and soothed Sakura to the very depths of her soul. "Amazing." SaiSaku fluffyfic. One-shot.


Sai didn't know what to expect. The minute he had returned to Konoha from his mission, he was whisked away to the hospital by a very anxious Naruto.

He was dragged through the crowded market streets that were filled to the brim with people enjoying the evening of the last day of summer. He collided headfirst to bosoms of humongous women -and promptly slapped- and his wrist ached from Naruto's vice-like grip. The blonde obliviously dragged the poor young man like a rag doll all the while berating something about needing to get to the hospital.

Sai was too polite to yell.

By the time they had reached the front entrance of Konoha Hospital, Sai suffered from bruises on his face, and a paralysed hand with the blood circulation cut off. He was pretty sure Naruto had destroyed his nerve endings as well.

"Naruto…"

"SAI! SAKURA! SAKURA… SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!…"

"...What's wrong with her?"

"Uhm… well..."

Sai raised an eyebrow. Naruto had dragged him all the way -when they could have done a simple transportation jutsu- just to tell him that Sakura was in hospital? He was pretty sure his wife of two years worked in the hospital, and there was no surprise to find her in one either.

"You just realised?"

Naruto stared at him blankly.

"Y…You don't know?"

"Naruto, I'm sure that Sakura-chan has been working in the hospital as a medic-nin well before I joined the-"

"IT'S NOT THAT YOU TEME!"

"Well, what is it then?"

"Sakura-chan…uh… Just go in ok?"

Sai relented and let himself -once again- be dragged into the white linoleum floored hospital. Sai hated coming here. It had a weird smell and the place was devoid of colour. Save for the occasional "artistic" -in his opinion, looked like trash- portrait which Sai always thought looked out of place in such a blindingly white and overly clean place.

Naruto ignored the protesting receptionist; who let them through after seeing Sai, and brought him to the women and children's ward. He was brought to the small garden where the hospitalised children were allowed to play in and spotted Sakura leaning next to a small girl. Her cropped pink hair a cute mess on her head and her long white coat fluttered gently in the warm summer breeze.

He'd always thought Sakura was a sight for sore eyes in the hospital. He'd seen her patients' dreary eyes brighten when she arrived to treat them and her gentle, sincere smile lifting their gloomy moods.

The same went for him. He had felt sluggish and had a pounding headache, not to mention the fact the spectacle that Naruto got him into, but the minute he saw his pink-haired wife, all feeling of fatigue vanished from his muscles and he felt a steady thump deep down in his chest.

Both men reached Sakura's side and Sai noticed that she was healing the cut on a little girl's knee.

"There you go Akiko-chan, play carefully now!"

"Arigato Nee-san!"

Sakura helped the girl up and watched her run back to the small playground built in the middle of the garden. She turned and saw the both of them. Sai's eyes met hers and he saw them brighten up instantly. Before he knew it, he was in an inescapable bear hug.

"Thank goodness you're back! Are you ok? Do you need me to check up on you?"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. Are you?"

Sakura finally released him from her rib-crushing embrace and left her small hands on his shoulders. She blinked her almond-shaped eyes up at him. In the setting sun, her viridian eyes sparkled and never failed to mesmerise him.

"Of course I'm fine Sai-kun…"

Her hand went up to his cheek and he felt her cool, soothing chakra heal the bruises.

"Well, Naruto…"

Her head abruptly turned to face the blonde who was now trying to creep away from the couple.

"**_Naruto_**…"

"Heheh…Sakura-chan…"

"You have five seconds to evacuate."

Naruto pouted and insisted "Ne, Sakura-chaaaaan…You were going to-"

"TWO SECONDS."

"I'M GOING! I'M GOING!"

Sai looked on amusedly as the blonde rushed off, colliding with the receptionist who thought that it was the perfect timing to give him an earful on etiquette.

"Ne Sai-kun, I finish work in an hour. I'll meet you back at the park, okay?"

Sai turned to look down at the woman in his arms. She had leaned her head against her chest and had her eyes closed.

"Are you tired?"

"Mmm, not really. I'll be fine…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes more. Enjoying each other's warmth. The sound of the children's laughter filling the background.

"Sai-kun?"

"Mm?"

"… It's nothing."

She lifted her head and stepped away from him.

"The park under the shortest peach tree, okay?"

She stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss to the cheek before heading back inside. Sai stood in the middle of the garden stunned. Lifting a hand to his cheek, he felt a familiar warmth spread from his chest to his stomach then the rest of his body. It wasn't totally an unpleasant emotion. But the flutters in his stomach made him light-headed and… _happy, _no, euphoric.

* * *

><p>By the time she had arrived, the sun had set and a few of the stars shimmered in the darkening sky. He was leaning against the old peach tree where they always met, a sketch pad in hand. He looked up when he felt her peeking over his shoulder; her scrutinising the drawing on the page of his sketch book.<p>

He noticed that she was wearing a dress. It was simple, and made of cotton. Sai saw the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder. She rarely bared it public.

She turned to him and gave him her warm smile. Once again, Sai felt his stomach gain the sensations from before. She grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have something to say…"

Sai said nothing. It always felt like his tongue had a curse mark that prevented him from speaking when she was _that_ close to him.

"…Here."

She thrust a small gift box into his hands. He turned to look at her incredulously.

"Sakura-"

"Just open it."

Sai relented and pulled at the silver ribbon that was holding the box lid in place. Tugging off the lid, a small bundle of material lay within the box. He reached in, and pulled it out.

Sai stared blankly at it.

"…Sai-kun?"

Sai blinked and turned slowly to look at her. His skin was a few shades paler than normal. Sakura didn't even know that was possible. Yet, he remained silent and Sakura began to panic.

"S…Sai-kun… Are you…"

He just sat there. Staring at what looked like stupor at the cloth in his hands.

"…Sai-"

She was interrupted by him scooping her up in his arms. She broke out into a fit of giggles as he playfully tackled her to the grassy ground and gently tickled her sides.

He hovered over her. His hands at both sides of her head supporting his weight. They were eye to eye and only a hair's breadth away from lip contact. He moved slowly, careful not to crush her with his body weight and bent to kiss her. Her hands buried themselves in his slightly damp hair-fresh from the post-mission shower.

She breathed in his scent. Spearmint and just a hint of ink. It was heavenly for her. When he pulled away, his eyes radiated his happiness. Sakura learned Sai expressed emotion with his eyes, rather than facial expressions.

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

Sai let a soft, gentle smile reveal on his face. Sakura couldn't stop the whirlwind of emotions in her heart.

His hands travelled down to her stomach and Sakura shivered as his warm hands brushed down her sides. His voice was gentle and soothed Sakura to the very depths of her soul.

"Amazing."

Sakura pulled her husband down next to her and snuggled up to him. His arms immediately surrounded her and pulled her close.

"Amazing, indeed."

The little pastel blue onesie lay between them.

In a few months, to be worn by a little green-eyed brunette.

**~ The End! ~**

Thank you for reading! A review is always appreciated! ^_^


End file.
